


Comforting

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a special one for her. Sam is both, soft and protective and when she lies in bed with her, both of them sweaty and exhausted, she wants to stay with her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

Men are strong and protective and Vala likes that from time to time. But women are soft and taste sweet and she likes that even more. She likes the way long hair feels against her touch when she strokes it. She also likes that they know what they are doing.

Sam is a special one for her. Sam is both, soft and protective and when she lies in bed with her, both of them sweaty and exhausted, she wants to stay with her forever.

But Vala isn't one for forever and Sam knows that. Sam will always pick a man for the forever part and Vala knows that. But until then, they are there for the comfort. For the touching and for the ecstasy and for the not sleeping alone.

That's Vala's favorite part. The not sleeping alone. But she will never tell Sam that.


End file.
